Moral Event Horizon
Moral Event Horizon refers to a action committed by a villain that is so evil that it eliminates all sympathy for the villain and makes a villain totally irredeemable for doing since they don't feel bad for it and to some degree enjoy this ruthless action. This refers to an action by a villain that is so evil that it eliminates any and all audience sympathy for the villain and makes it clear that they will not be redeemed. If the villain has a tragic back story or a supposedly noble reason, it is canceled by this act. Now this action cannot be just told; it has to be seen or done. And when villains cross this, THEY NEED TO DIE! as what they did is unforgivable. However some can come back from this if they work hard enough to atone for it or are sicked by other villain's actions. Examples The Joker While he is not the most evil villain in the Multi-Universe, Joker is easily the villain who has crossed this the most times. He always does cruel and heartless acts but all heroes and even many villains agree he crosses the line with all the things he does to Lizbeth, Bender and the others. He has many contenders: *Psychologically tormented said girl with scarring events and his excitement to do it *Sadistically tormented same girl with a world better off without her then mocking her for it, then making visions of every character putting the blame on her for the future screwing up, THEN throwing the child off a cliff into a river and THEN laughing at her breakdown and nearly causing the kid to commit sucide *Taking a child, brainwashing the child, having him kidnap Bubbles and Nina to piss Bender off *Creating a protocol to have all non human species hunted into extinction part of Petty Revenge to take Bender down with him in the event he was killed. .The Joker was also responsible for the death of his son in Legedns of Light and Darkness and taunted him over getting loved ones involved in his wars, by sending piece by piece to him and this action greatly haunted him. He also went so far to abandon Anarky his other son so he can have revenge *Everything he did to Emperor X in Slade Strikes Back as well and his reason for doing this He was tired of his constant humiliations by Slade and Bender and wanted an easier opponent. In addition to that, Joker's whole plan qualfies, as he intends to kill just about everything off with X Parasites and make duplicates loyal to him and frame Slade's Ensemble for this. Joker: Every time you and I play, I lose. I was getting a bit bored of always losing, so I thought I'd try it on easy mode for a bit. And it was easy. It was as easy as beating a puppy to death with a kitten. Albert Wesker Killed Emperor X's parents was probably this to Wesker as it made things personal for X. Also killed Princess Celestia, leading to the events of Future Warfare. Discord: He crossed it with his actions against the heroes in the end of the Multi-Universal War of Destiny, all for revenge on Bender, Skipper, Twilight and Heloise. He may have done it earlier when he called Carmelita Fox to arrest his allies so no one could stop him and then backstabbed Vilgax when the alien needed him by destroying his planets and killed him in cold blood. However he realizes this, and once he reforms he works to ensure forgiveness, Iron Queen: Tried to kill her own daughter Heloise and murdered her father just for imperfections to her kind of people. Also robotizing Sally if she really did do the need Hugo Strange: Helped the Iron Queen with her plan and tried to destroy Sari mentally after the Petes nearly killed her Lil Gideon: Tortured and tried to kill Dipper because he thought he was lying about his marshmallow Mabel Red Skull: Needlessly to say he was born beyond the Moral Event Horizon Niju: Hired Discord to kill Balto as revenge against Aleu and was successful with this. This backfired on him, too, and it nearly got him killed by the spirit of chaos Malachite: Killed his weakest former allies and his recruitment, who are the weakest too, drain one of The Miracle Elite's Power, and make Merlin's Name(Knuckles Ancestor) backward to Nilrem to his dark side so Knuckle's heart will be darkness released that monster who keeps killing his enemy clone team: FALSENESS!!! Big Cheese: Killing Gabriel Haywood's parents was probably this to Big Cheese as it made things personal for Gabriel and when he posed as Dormammu after the real Dormammu escaped CarnEvil. Zeus (God of War) Mind controling heroes of the Multi-Universe into fighting each other and bringing worlds into ruins. He does even worse in The Wrath of God of War Rises and Meister of War: in The Wrath of God of War Rises, Zeus tortures his son, his BLOOD song, Ares, driving Ares into insane and anger towards the heroes and enjoying his song being murdered by Maka Albarn herself. In Meister of War, he has gone to far, he killed Maka Albarn(though he knows she escaped hell), murderering Knuckles, blackmailing Mechuckles into thinking that Mechuckles was the murderer. Kill many and many innocent people in deleted scenes. When he became the King of the Multiuniverse, he destroys many and many Multiuniverse cities and he also ruins Maka Albarn's life by destroying Death City and the people she cared and protected alot. He also done more crossing the line scenes for example of beating the shit out of Crona, enjoying being the King of the Multiuniverse and destroy people's homes, burned them alive. Mechuckles: Tortured his son,Knuckles, disguise as Knuckles to threaten Crona so Maka will either beat Knuckles up or kill him, gloated Zero about his life, shot Ciel(she's still alive), ate Cedric alive, snapped Claw's neck, and shot Cobra. BlackGarurumon: He crosses this when he arrests and has his allies execute them execution style which leads to a sad moment. He pays for this hard later on when Discord and Bender take revenge by mass poisoning his armies and killing at least 8 of his allies and again when Slade, Discord, The B Team, Jesse and Team Free Will all find him and put him through the same thing he arranged on their fallen comrades and then Bender crushes his skull the same way Khan crushes Admiral Marcus's skull in Star Trek Into Darkness Lord of Darkness: Destroying Blue's trust in Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Twilight Sparkle and sadistically gloating to Cadence, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Templar Orders: Killed and raped many innocent people, burned india village and it's people, enjoyed tortured children, forced children to watch their parent's death and then kill the children, choking a five year old boy, and burning a Church for no reason. Locus and Felix: Sent out to kill an entire planet's inhabitants. Mister Sinister: Killing Aleu to turn Blue to the dark side. Peter Pan:The hell he puts Maka through in The Legend of Maka Albarn and the fact he abandoned his own son so he could be young again as he hates adult hood and then has the gull to say that he always hated his son to his face and that his son ruined his life. Sirash: Tricked Mooch to kill Clover and framed him for the crime, let his father die rather than help him, tortured Danielle to madness, killed Scamp, Angel, Annette, Tripod, B-Dawg, Buddha, Rebecca and Two-Tone and gloated to Patch and Lucky Cyrus the KendoGarurumon: Killed Taven and half of The Exiled Ones members, tortured Peep to madness and destroyed Dexter's Laboratory universe killed all characters of the show apart of Dexter and Mandark Devidramon: Killed many innocent people in cold blood just he considers them "weaks" and "insignificants" and tried to kill his own son for no reason. He cross it when he take over The Crystal Empire and killed anyone who disobey him. Chairman Malcom Hargrove: Aimed to wipe Chorus clean of its inhabitants basically for standing in the way of Charon Industries. Possibly even using the UNSC to his own interests. Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze: Killed a hostage in Lagos, Nigeria without remorse and plunged the world into darkness by destroying millions of nuclear reactors. Rodrigo Borgia: Even worse then the faked Templar Orders. Rodrigo feel like killing Ezio's Family, nearly killing his henchmen, an old man in a heartless way, Molested his own blood daughter, nearly killing his blood son, causes chaos in Multiuniverse as well. Rydak: Father of Landarick and Shadow. He is also the responsible of Violet's parents death. He and his son Shadow kidnapped Violet to blackmail Landarick. He pretends to serve Duskmon and Pride to gather his allies against their alliegence, Speed Crudaers, Mockingjay Crusaders, and Miracle Elite. Eirik: Destroyed the Cartoon Network universe and orchestrates the death of his own son showing no regret for this turning him more evil than BlackGarurumon. Category:Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Complete Monsters Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Sadists